


Hold Me Closer Tiny Demon

by twoseas



Series: Worth the Trouble [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, Canon-Typical Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie is a demon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and a bit of a bastard, and violence is done unto him, especially when that demon is Charlie, he's down to kill other demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas
Summary: Eggsy is not a typical demon - he loves humans, the Earth, and his angel boyfriend. As far as demonic entities go, Eggsy seems as harmless as they come. But when fellow demon Charlie attacks Eggsy and threatens Harry, it becomes rather clear that "harmless" has never - and will never - accurately describe Eggsy. Eggsy, who before his fall was handpicked and trained by avenging angels of the highest order. Eggsy, who is the Serpent that originated sin. Eggsy, who really, really loves Harry.Featuring demon on demon violence, avenging angels who don't really need to do a thing, a fanged Eggsy, and an angelic Harry who may or may not have discovered a new kink.





	Hold Me Closer Tiny Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing the first fic in this universe, but I didn't have any immediate plans for a follow up. Then while looking through Ineffable Husbands stuff (I really liked the new Good Omens trailer and I'm hyped up!) I saw some really cool fan art pieces and comics that showed Crowley with sharp teeth and the forked tongue, including one that kind of gave him a Venom-esque mouth, and I was like BABE SIGN ME UP. So that inspired me a lot here. Kingsman: The Golden Circle also came on cinemax a few days ago and watching Eggsy fight gets me feeling some type of way. And now look at where those feelings got me.

“Galahad, Lancelot. We have a problem.”

Harry and Roxy instantly came to Merlin’s side, the two of them frowning in concentration. Merlin typed with preternatural speed, fingers flying over his keyboard. Several of his screens filled with multiple windows of live streamed video.

“We’ve got demonic activity in Hyde Park.”

“Shit.” A chill ran up Harry’s back, stiffening his posture. “Eggsy and I are meeting in Hyde Park for the Elton John concert.”

“There’ll be too many humans,” Roxy noted, watching as Merlin pulled up the best angle and video quality to surveil the situation. The three of them let out curses as the demonic presence came into clear focus.

“Bastard,” Merlin growled emphatically.

“I’m going to smite him,” Roxy declared. Her hand instantly held her flaming sword. “Properly.”

Rage and fear constricted Harry’s heart as Charlie smirked and the crowd parted, revealing none other than Eggsy looking both on the defensive and furious about it. 

“Agreed,” Harry bit out, his own sword drawn and alight in a blink of an eye. 

Merlin stood as well, tugging his sweater down with an agitated sigh. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

  
  


Eggsy was well and truly sick of Charlie. 

Several thousand years of his intermittent bullshit would do that to anyone. Being attacked while waiting to meet Harry for date night really finished the job for Eggsy.

Dodging blows and throwing a few of his own, Eggsy did his best to lure Charlie away from the crowd. If Charlie caught on to the tactic, he certainly didn’t seem to care - more concerned with doing as much damage as he could to Eggsy than with wreaking havoc over the humans.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Eggsy ground out as he rolled under a kick. “You want me to discorporate you again?”

“That was a lucky shot,” Charlie snapped back. Anger and petty revenge turned his mouth into a cruel twist. “You’re simply not up to Down Below’s standards anymore, old boy. Time to accept it.”

“So Lucifer’s put a hit on me, yeah?” Eggsy mused sarcastically. “Seems real fucking likely. Oh wait, it don’t considering  _ I just spoke to him last week _ .”

Charlie let out a woof of air as Eggsy flipped him over and onto his back, the wind knocked out of him. He recovered faster than Eggsy expected, managing to get an arm around Eggsy’s neck and a knife to his throat. “I’m taking initiative. He may not have asked me to take the rubbish out, but that doesn’t mean he won’t appreciate it when I do.”

“Prick,” Eggsy tossed out, only marginally worried despite the devilishly sharp knife against his skin. 

Then, in a flash of holy fire and murderous intent, Harry, Roxy, and Merlin appeared. Miraculous apparitions in bespoke suits and a neat jumper. Eggsy could appreciate the aesthetic. 

“Isn’t this cute,” Charlie sneered as he pressed his infernal blade tighter to Eggsy’s neck. “The angels have come to bear witness to your end. Do you think Harry will miss you terribly? Maybe I should be merciful and end him before his mourning can get too pitiful.”

Eggsy saw red. 

  
  


The three angels arrived in time to see Eggsy with an infernal blade at his throat and a demon at his back. 

They all started forward, Harry feeling particularly full of righteous fury, but they stopped as Eggsy snarled out a rage filled hiss and  _ moved _ .

Eggsy’s wings materialized with a powerful flap, breaking the hold Charlie had on him and throwing the demon’s knife from his stunned hand. 

Standing up to his full height, Eggsy turned a cold gaze on his attacker, eyes entirely serpentine. 

“It’s one thing to come at me,” Eggsy told him, voice vibrating with emotion. “But you think you can threaten Harry?”

Charlie recovered enough to materialize his own wings and get into defensive position, but Eggsy was too fast, slamming into the other demon and planting him into the ground. Charlie’s gunmetal grey wings flapped uselessly beneath him as Eggsy pinned him down - a hand at his throat and a knee in his stomach. 

Eggsy flicked his wrist and a small silver flask appeared in his free hand. In a smooth one-handed motion, Eggsy had the flask open and upended, a steady drizzle of oil falling onto Charlie’s chest. 

“Know what that is, Charlie?” Eggsy asked with deceptive lightness as Charlie began to writhe in pain. Then the sizzling began, thin wisps of smoke rising from Charlie’s chest where the oil seeped into his clothes and reached skin. Eggsy tossed the now empty silver flask aside without a second glance.

Harry, Roxy, and Merlin gawked as their avenging wrath was replaced with surprise. Their flaming swords extinguished peaceably. Some distance away the humans milled about, excited for the concert and completely unaware of the demonic violence happening right around them.

“Holy oil,” Eggsy continued as if he were giving a casual lecture, indifferent to the grimacing, squirming demon he had by the throat. “Funny thing, holy oil. Put it on a demon and you discorporate the fucker. Send him right back Down Below after a bit of twisting and turning and burning. Not the most pleasant way to go, but hardly a permanent goodbye, is it? Any demon worth their weight can pull themselves back together after that. Just have to put their back into it, yeah?”

“A lesser known fact about holy oil,” Eggsy grinned and Harry blinked at the nearly vampiric fangs he revealed, canines long and sharp and far less human than Harry was used to seeing. “Is what happens when you use it to light a demon on fire.”

Eggsy stood up and released his strangling grip on Charlie’s throat, the other demon too busy writhing in agony to go anywhere, and reached into his pocket. Removing a small matchbook and lighting a single match, Eggsy made a disappointed noise. 

“You know, Charlie, I would’ve just discorporated you. You and me, we never got on, did we? Can’t really be too surprised when you try an’ off me with an infernal blade. But you had to bring them into it. You had to threaten Harry.”

Eggsy’s wings stretched out to their full, intimidating span, his snake eyes steely, his fanged smile savage. 

“If you thought discorporation was rough, you’re gonna fucking hate this, bruv.”

Eggsy dropped the match and Charlie went up in a burst of purple-white flames that burned out quickly, leaving behind nothing but an oily black sheen in place of Charlie’s corporeal form. 

Merlin and Roxy didn’t seem capable of tearing their gazes away from the spot where Charlie once lay, their eyes scrutinizing the aftermath. Eggsy cracked his neck, some of the tension leaving his shoulders as he did so. Harry, for his own part, was entirely incapable of doing anything that wasn’t staring at Eggsy.

Merlin broke the silence first. 

“Fucking spectacular,” he noted emphatically. 

“What did you do to him?” Roxy asked, awe and disgust warring with each other in her expression. “Where did he  _ go _ ?”

“Rox,” Eggsy told her somberly, “You really don’t wanna know.”

Harry blinked. Eggsy’s wings were still out, his eyes still graced with vertical pupils. But more than anything, Harry was hung up on the fangs that were still undeniably there. 

“Have you always had those?” Harry asked dumbly, focus unwaveringly on the extended canines. 

“What?” Eggsy frowned at Harry before turning sheepish, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Uh, yeah. Sort of. I mean, they’re like...one of my things. You know, like me eyes. Infernal marker and all that.”

“But I’ve never seen them,” Harry complained, hoping to keep the whine from his voice. 

“I’ve usually got pretty good control over ‘em.” Eggsy’s serpentine eyes looked off to the side while he kicked petulantly at the ground. 

Roxy laughed and the three others turned bemused frowns at her. She continued snickering. “Remember Wallachia?”

“Oi, fuck off!” Eggsy immediately demanded. “That wasn’t my fault! And we outran the villagers anyway!”

“And then when we got piss drunk with that Irish man at the Lyceum!” Roxy continued in stitches. “The one that fancied you!”

Harry’s brow furrowed even further. 

“He was looking into vampire shit anyway! He could’ve come up with it anywhere”

“You’re right. I’m sure a very drunk, very fanged former angel had nothing at all to do with it,” Roxy snorted. 

Eggsy crossed his arms, defensive and red faced.

Merlin drifted away to look closer at the oily remnants of Charlie, intrigue in the arch of his eyebrow. “I feel like I can do something with this,” he murmured. “A holy oil grenade perhaps. Or a two stage combustible dart. Something aerosolized maybe...”

Feeling distinctly put out, Harry glowered at Eggsy. “Am I the only one just now learning about your fangs?”

“It’s not a big deal, Harry,” Eggsy grumbled, sharp teeth poking out adorably. “I’ll make ‘em go away once I calm down a bit.”

“Really?” Harry refused to say he pouted but that did nothing to change the fact that he did. “That’s a shame.”

“What?” Features scrunched up in confusion, Eggsy looked to Harry. His expression smoothed out, eyes widening in realization. 

“A holy oil mini flamethrower!” Merlin declared with a mad cackle, manic delight in his eyes. 

“Keep talking,” Roxy demanded with the utmost seriousness as she left the couple and sidled up to his side, her own expression mirroring Merlin’s. 

“Harry,” Eggsy gasped dramatically, lips ticking upward in a crooked grin. “Are you telling me you like what you see?”

When paired with the sharp fangs, Eggsy’s mischievous smirk took on a far more sinful nature, looking both wicked and thrillingly otherworldly. Harry swallowed thickly, finding it difficult to hide the reaction Eggsy’s more demonic appearance was causing. 

“Haven’t I made it abundantly clear that I always do?” Harry tried for calm and unaffected, but as he licked his lips Eggsy’s eyes tracked the movement with predatory intent. 

“Wanna fuck behind those trees before the concert starts?” Eggsy bluntly offered. Harry immediately knew that this was another item on Eggsy’s extensive to-do list when it came to Harry.

“I would like nothing more,” Harry admitted after ensuring Roxy and Merlin were too busy discussing the finer points of what a holy oil miniature flamethrower would entail to overhear them. “However, I lack supplies.”

“Come on, Harry, who do you take me for?” Eggsy rolled his eyes and let his wings dematerialize at last. Harry was pleased when the eyes and fangs remained unchanged and undisguised. With a showy wave of his hand, Eggsy revealed a small tube of lube the way a street performer would reveal a card or coin. “I’m always prepared.”

“Do you keep that with you or did you just conjure it?” Harry chuckled, surprised and fond and turned on all at once. It was his usual state when around Eggsy. 

“Babe, there’s three things I keep on me at all times. Holy oil and water in case a rogue demon tries to fuck me up. And lube in case a certain angel wants to dick me down.”

Eggsy winked. “Or vice versa.”

“Come along, then.” Smirking at the cheeky expression, Harry came to Eggsy and interlaced their fingers. Pulling his demon towards the shadowy shelter of trees, Harry leaned in and whispered into his ear, “This may go without saying, but I wouldn’t say no to a bite or two while we’re at it.”

Eggsy positively beamed, sharp smile wide and elated. “Yes, Harry!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Harry, tucking Eggsy back into his pants: As much as I appreciate your preparedness, I don't think you should carry holy oil or water on you anymore. You are still a demon and it's incredibly dangerous for you.  
> Eggsy: Just be glad the bottles are different enough that I don't mix them up with the lube.


End file.
